


Camp Fire Harmonies

by ReaderRomances



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, but know that it's likely, depends on where this goes, im a hoe for plot, maybe some smut soon idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRomances/pseuds/ReaderRomances
Summary: As a local musician, you were called and asked to stay at Camp Campbell for a few weeks and help out with Music Camp.Who knew this would also be a good time for a summer fling?





	Camp Fire Harmonies

I made my way down the steps of the bus and took in a deep breath of the pine-scented air as my shoes hit the gravel and dirt on the ground. This was it. I was a local musician, and I had been asked to come to Camp Campbell to help with the music camp. Almost as soon as I stepped off the bus, two counselors made their way over to greet me.

One had a whole lot of pep in his step and I could tell that he was quite the excitable guy. The other kept her arms crossed, but offered me half of a smile. She seemed less excited than the other, but she still welcomed me and expressed how grateful she was to be having another adult in camp for a few weeks. 

The male counselor offered to help me with the many bags I had with me, which I was thankful for, since I had brought a whole lot of different instruments with me for the kids to try. He introduced himself to me as David, and said the other counselor was Gwen. David led me to the counselor's cabin and showed me to my bed. I thanked him, and he went off to attend to his duties.

I walked in a small circle, inspecting my new residence for the next few weeks.It was small, but very homey. I liked it a lot. It reminded me of when I’d go camping with my family. I then went to start unpacking a few of my things, such as my own pillow, blanket, toothbrush, and other things. 

Before he left, David said I could go get familiar with the camp before they’d introduce me to the campers.I thought this would be good for me to do- to familiarize myself with the grounds, and to stretch my legs after the long ride. I made my way out the screen door and down the steps. The counselor's cabin was a little ways from the main grounds, and I could hear the nearby yelling and laughing of the children. This put a grin on my face. I was very excited to start working with them.

I turned to eye the lake, and I made my way down to the dock. I loved sitting by the water. It always seemed so soothing and it reminded me a lot of my childhood. I sat on the end of the dock for a while before I heard some of the wooden panels creek behind me. I jumped, and turned quickly, only to find David walking towards me.

“Hey there, temporary Co-Counselor!” He said, his voice chipper.  
I couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm for everything.   
“Hey David! Have you got the kids ready to introduce them to me?”  
He clapped his hands together,  
“Absolutely! They’re all gathered in the Mess Hall!”

I nodded, and he reached out a hand to help me to my feet. 

He then led me to the Mess Hall, opening the doors to reveal a loud mess of campers. They seemed to run rampant; Tipping over tables, yelling, screaming, throwing forks.  
It was when a fork came flying straight towards me when I attempted to dodge it. While I did manage to leap out of the way of airborne eating utensils, I still somehow managed to hit my head- and I hit it hard. 

That’s all I remembered of my first day at Camp Campbell.


End file.
